El Complejo del Cuento de Hadas
by Montserrat Fujioka Laufey
Summary: Arthur es un mago aislado del mundo, conviviendo solo con sus criaturas mágicas. Pero su apacible vida es interrumpida cuando un Lord decide encerrar a todo ser con magia, y Arthur se ve obligado a cumplir con una tarea, para recuperar la libertad. Así emprende un viaje, en el que debe rescatar a una princesa muy... singular. AU, "Cuento de Hadas". Futuro UKXNyo!USA
1. Prólogo

_Hola~ aquí vengo de nuevo con otro AU Fantástico xD Pero este va muy en serio; ya saben, un universo paralelo de cuento de hadas, y así, así que esperen lo imposible e inesperado .w. (?)_

**Prólogo (parte I)**

Hace nadie sabe cuánto tiempo, hubo una tierra bastante mágica, muy diferente a todas las otras. En ella vivían un sinnúmero de criaturas diferentes, luchando por coexistir unas con otras, siendo la especie dominante el humano común y corriente a pesar de todo, controlando a casi todas las demás. Pero aun así existía la gente que estaba considerada "fuera de lugar". Magos, hechiceros, brujas, gente con dones.

Pero estos eran los extraños, poco comunes, los marginados.

Considerados francamente peligrosos, sufrían lo indecible, por lo que tenían dos opciones:

Uno: Esconder sus poderes, y vivir como un ser humano normal de la mejor manera posible, aun así arriesgándose a ser descubierto por accidente.

Dos: Vivir aislado del resto del mundo.

Tres, la no mencionada pero más probable: Morir en la hoguera.

Arthur Kirkland había optado por la segunda.

Prefería mil veces más el destierro, antes que a verse obligado a apartarse de algo que tanto le fascinaba. ¡La magia! ¿Cómo podría dejarla?

Pero nadie pareció entenderlo, y casi llegó a costarle la vida.

Después de varios años de lucha y búsqueda, había hallado su paraíso personal.

Una vieja casa, en un recóndito lugar de un bosque. Cuando llegó, se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Por suerte, con sus conocimientos de magia, que apenas comenzaba a cultivar, había logrado convertirlo en un lugar habitable.

Medianamente, al menos.

Y no solo eso, si no que había encontrado que no era el único que había usado el bosque de refugio. Decenas, cientos de criaturas mágicas también lo habían escogido como hábitat.

En muy poco tiempo, ya había trabado amistad con casi todas las especies, hasta el punto de que muchas empezaron a vivir con él, o por lo menos cerca. ¡Era tan feliz ahí! No necesitaba nada más. Adoraba a las criaturas mágicas, y ellas lo adoraban a él. Los únicos inconvenientes eran, por ejemplo, los gritos de las mandrágoras, las inocentes –a veces no tanto- travesuras de las hadas, o el gusto de los unicornios por las hojas de papel. Pero eso era lo de menos; siempre y cuando no se tratara de sus libros.

Por qué cuando no estaba practicando magia, una de sus otras actividades favoritas –cuando le quedaba tiempo– era leer.

Tenía estantes repletos de libros, que a su vez estaban llenos de cosas útiles, o relatos interesantes.

Excepto por los libros de cuentos.

Por razones sentimentales, y muy, muy personales, cada vez que se decidía a tirar aquellos viejos cuentos infantiles, se detenía, con la mano a medio centímetro de agarrar el primero. Luego se frustraba, y enojaba consigo mismo, saliendo de la casa a grandes zancadas y murmurando entre dientes.

Un día, decidió que tenía que ver cuál era el contenido antes de decidirse a tirarlos. Era lógico, ¿no?

Repitiéndose lo mismo una y otra vez, tomó un libro al azar con mano temblorosa, y se sentó en una silla. Abrió el libro con cuidado, mirando en derredor para asegurarse de que la única presencia en el lugar fuera la suya, a pesar de creerlo imposible.

Pero al empezar a leer, en lugar de embargarle la nostalgia, su ceño se frunció.

—…Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un par de reyes que recién habían tenido una hija. Pero la niña era tan bonita, que una malvada hechicera… argh, típico… le puso una maldición. ¡Vaya, siempre lo hacen ver como si todos los magos fueran malos! —Dejó de leer por unos momentos, intentando avivar sus memorias. No recordaba si quiera haber leído eso alguna vez. ¿O lo había hecho, y no lo recordaba? En cualquier caso, siguió leyendo— Desde ese momento, la niña cambiaba de forma de día y de noche… bla bla bla. De día seguía siendo una preciosa princesa, pero de noche, se transformaba en una criatura diferente… ni si quiera dice qué. Sus padres la encerraron en una torre, y custodiada por un dragón… espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué clase de padres hacen eso? En fin, la dejaron en la torre… y solo hasta que alguien lograra rescatarla, y le diera el… beso de amor verdadero, se rompería el hechizo.

Sin más, cerró el libro abruptamente.

—Qué historia tan mala.

¿Por qué demonios aún no había tirado toda esa bazofia de libros? Maldijo su propia debilidad, pero encontró una buena excusa cuando levantó la mirada.

Ah, claro.

Solo viendo la inmensidad del librero empolvado se le quitaban las ganas. Pero el desafortunado libro en sus manos, dado que lo acababa de revisar, no iba a tener la suerte de salvarse. Lo tiró sin miramientos.

No había nada rescatable en el dichoso "cuento de hadas".

_OoO_

La situación en el "pueblo" iba cada vez peor. Últimamente había demasiada vigilancia por parte de los gobernantes. Con tantos espías, la gente desconfiaba entre sí. Y acababa de colocarse un nuevo anuncio, que, aparentemente, no tenía razón alguna para su aparición repentina, pero aun así se encontraba colgado cada quince metros o menos: Se ofrecerá una recompensa a cualquiera que encuentre un ser "mágico", humano, animal o planta, y lo entregue a las autoridades.

Y la cantidad prometida no era poca.

Esto empezó a causar más estragos entre la gente, quienes ya inventaban cualquier cosa, con tal de probar que lo que sea que llevaran a las autoridades tenía alguna habilidad sobrenatural.

Fue eso lo que ocasiono que un pobre –y llorón- jovenzuelo se viera amarrado, y caminando directo hacia un lugar del que probablemente nunca saldría. No por sus piernas, al menos.

El chico, cuyo nombre era Feliciano, poco faltaba para que empezara a sollozar. La temperatura todavía era alta, pese al sol del ocaso, y la cuerda que amarraba sus manos le escocía, y la fila no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido. Demasiadas personas al mismo tiempo se encontraban haciendo cola para poder recibir la afamada recompensa. Pero Feliciano solo veía como iban acercándose más, y más...

Todo por ser huérfano, y haber sido visto por la desagradable mujer que "le cuidaba" repitiendo unas palabras extrañas que recién había visto recitar a alguien, justo en medio de la calle, sin saber lo que significaba.

Feliciano hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta con su familia. Apenas y recordaba muy vagamente, como si sus memorias estuvieran envueltas en una bruma, vestigios de momentos que debió haber pasado con ellos. ¿Con su abuelo, o su tío? Ese amable hombre del que solo recordaba su sonrisa, y un hermano del que solo recordaba su parecido, y rastros de su nombre.

En cambio, en vez de esa felicidad que podría estar viviendo, estaba ahí, a punto de ser acusado de brujería.

—¡Ve~! ¡No, por favor! —Trató de permanecer en el mismo lugar, pero la mujer lo arrastró en la fila— ¡Yo soy bueno! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Señora, _per favore!_

—¡Cállate! ¡Llevas todo el día hablando!

—¡Nooo! ¡De verdad me portaré bien, pero no me venda!

—¡Eres un inútil que no sirve más que para comer!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Estaban demasiado cerca, y en un momento estaban de frente a un hombre con muy mala cara, sentado frente a una especie de mesa. Y sobre la mesa destacaban papeles, tinta, la pluma que llevaba en la mano, y una gran bolsa de cuero repleta de monedas doradas.

Incluso el mismo Feliciano se distrajo por un momento, viendo el contenido de la bolsa abierta. La mujer aprovechó para hablar.

Nunca le había tomado mucho cariño a Feliciano precisamente.

—Este chico estaba recitando unos... conjuros —Dijo desdeñosamente, torciendo el gesto por el disgusto— Vi aparecer un... un... ¡Cállate, Feliciano! —Le dio un tirón a las cuerdas, lo que hizo que los quejidos de éste aumentaran en vez de disminuir.

El hombre los miró, con mala cara.

—¡No es verdad! —Feliciano levantó la mirada, con ojos brillantes, sintiendo sus muñecas arder cada vez más— ¡Yo no hice ningún hechizo, yo soy bueno! ¡No tengo poderes, por favor...!

—¡Que te calles!

La discusión continuó, hasta acabar con la paciencia del líder de los guardias, que eso era el malcarado hombre. Pero, en un golpe de suerte para Feliciano, el sonido como de una explosión interrumpió todo. Todos se giraron, hasta él mismo, viendo como alguna criatura mágica y peligrosa lograba escapar. Feliciano, notando el shock en las expresiones tanto de la mujer como de los guardias, por una vez en su vida demostró cierta agilidad mental. Salió disparado hacia a un lado, lo que le arrancó la cuerda de las manos a su ex cuidadora, y puso pies en polvorosa.

Los presentes apenas y reaccionaron, salvo por el jefe de los guardias.

—¡Atrápenlo!

Pero evidentemente nunca había visto correr a un italiano, y aunque hicieron el esfuerzo de perseguirlo, cuando se dieron cuenta, el chico ya llevaba unos sorprendentes metros de ventaja.

Feliciano siguió corriendo, de forma muy cómica y con las manos amarradas, dejando escapar de cuando en cuando una especie de sonido que sonaba a una oveja asustada, algo así como "¡Veh!".

Se metió directo al bosque, sin otra opción, aunque sin conocer los peligros que en el habitaban.

Como Arthur Kirkland, por ejemplo.

_OoO_

_¿Shrek? ¿Dónde? Naah, como creen (?)_

_Esta historia nació de una noche en la que le conté un cuento -válgame la redundancia- a mi imouto (creo que casi siempre la menciono en mis fics, pero bueno) y ella me ayudo con algunas cosas de la "trama" xDD resultó que nos desvelamos con la historia, que salió bastante bonita, a nuestro parecer xD Ah, y no habrá yaoi, lo siento .w._

_La historia ya está "terminada", de hecho, solo falta escribirla como Dios manda (?) ¡Espero les guste! _

_Los reviews ayudan, y son muy bien recibidos :3 _


	2. Prólogo parte II

**Prólogo (parte II)**

Feliciano continuó siendo perseguido, pese a ya haber entrado al bosque. Sus perseguidores ya estaban empezando a resollar, mientras que él aun tenía mucha más energía para seguir; probablemente su miedo fuera lo que le impulsaba, como solía pasarle. Pero hubo un momento en el que se le ocurrió voltear, y cuando regresó la mirada al frente chocó de frente con alguien, casi haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó dicho alguien, y Feliciano tembló cobardemente— ¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas!

—P-pe-perdón —Trastabilló, usando un par de segundos de su escaso tiempo para mirar al extraño. Y realmente se veía extraño. Se vestía raro, tenía cabello claro, y su mirada verde parecía mirarlo de manera confusa y contrariada, debajo de unas muy gruesas cejas. Feliciano escuchó las pisadas de los soldados acercándose, y el susto le regresó con más fuerza, por lo que se escondió detrás del desconocido sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Ve~! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ayuda!

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! —Preguntó el rubio irritadamente, girándose para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces él también se percató de las voces que se oían cada vez más cerca, y del sonido de los soldados al correr, y regresó la vista al frente con desconfianza, olvidándose del chico por un momento.

El grupo apareció de entre el follaje casi de la nada.

—¡Alto! —Gritó el que parecía el líder, aunque en realidad el rubio ni se estaba moviendo.

—¿Sí? —Se cruzó de brazos. En realidad ya tenía su varita mágica lista.

—Buscamos a un chico… de cabello castaño, un rulo raro en el pelo… que tiene… —El jefe miró con extrañeza su atuendo, al igual que los demás, pero no le importó. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas.

Se regañó mentalmente, pese a solo lucir malhumorado por fuera. Había sido muy arriesgado de su parte alejarse de la zona remota del bosque, pero solo lo había hecho por verdadera necesidad. No era su culpa que las hierbas medicinales que necesitaba crecieran solamente en ciertos sitios, y mucho menos de su pobre conejo enfermo.

Feliciano seguía escondido detrás de su espalda, pero por suerte, su complexión delgada, la larga capa de Arthur, y el hecho de que medía menos que él, impedían que los soldados pudieran verlo.

Arthur podría simplemente haberse hecho a un lado y lo habrían visto, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo.

—¿Y para que lo buscan?

Uno de los soldados contestó, vacilando ligeramente.

—Son órdenes... de que tenemos que llevarlo al castillo.

—¿Y eso para…? —Inquirió Arthur nuevamente.

De repente, el líder lo miró de arriba a abajo, y abrió los ojos con enojo.

—¡Un nigromante! ¡Es un nigromante!

Arthur bufó. Su vestimenta _siempre_ lo delataba. Lo raro era que habían tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

—Sí ¿y?

—Tenemos ordenes de apresar a los…

—Ya lo sé, _idiot. _Hasta yo he llegado a ver sus carteles—Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y sacó la varita disimuladamente— Pero no tengo intenciones de ir a ningún lado.

Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, se oyó el sonido como de algo que hubiera explotado, y una densa nube roja se expandió alrededor y entre los soldados.

—¡Argh! ¡Mis ojos! —En instantes, salieron corriendo con los ojos cerrados lagrimeando, chocando con varios árboles, mientras que Arthur se daba la vuelta y corría hacia el lado contrario.

—¡Ve~! —Feliciano no perdió el tiempo y lo siguió velozmente, espantado.

Arthur continuó corriendo, ignorando en un comienzo a su indeseado acompañante. Pero luego de empezar a internarse en el bosque, se preguntó si no debió haber dejado al niño a su suerte.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —Se detuvo de repente, y Feliciano casi chocó con su espalda.

—Ve~ lo siento —Se disculpó, mucho más tranquilo que antes— Pero, ¡Gracias por salvarme!

—¡No te salvé! —Frunció el ceño— Solo quería salvarme a mí, así que no necesitas darme las gracias —Le lanzó una contrariada mirada, y volvió a caminar. El otro hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? —Gruñó Arthur, volviendo a detenerse.

Feliciano lo miró con ojos inocentes.

—No tengo a donde ir, ve~ —Explicó, sonando triste— La señora que me cuidaba no me quería, y me quiso entregar a esos hombres... ¡no quiero que me atrapen! Si vuelvo, me encerraran, o me mataran...

Arthur tuvo que aceptar que no era una historia mucho más feliz que la suya, pero su propia experiencia le había endurecido demasiado como para doblegarse tan fácilmente.

—Ya, pues arréglatelas como puedas, niño. Eso hacemos todos —Soltó, regresando a tomar el camino hacia su casa.

Feliciano permaneció en el mismo lugar durante varios segundos, y Arthur llegó a pensar que ya había logrado su objetivo. Pero mientras pensaba en ello, volvió a escuchar unos pasos rápidos, y el peli castaño regresó a su lado.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—Lo escuché, veh... pero déjame quedarme contigo...

—No.

—¡Por favor! —Y empezó a lloriquear.

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos, los nervios de Arthur fueron destrozados sin piedad.

_OoO_

—Si te atreves a decirle a alguien de la existencia de este lugar... te va a ir muy mal, ¿me entendiste? —Amenazó sin tapujos, mirando con irritación a la _rémora_ que le acompañaba a fuerza.

—¡S-si! —Feliciano asintió con fuerza, asustándose un poco.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente, y abrió la puerta de su casa. Entró, pero notó como Feliciano se movía junto con él, dispuesto a pasar, por lo que tuvo que impedírselo con una mano, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué crees que haces?

—¿Eh?

—Nunca dije que pudieras pasar. Afuera —Lo empujó con una sola mano, sin importarle la cara de confusión y miedo del otro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, señor...!

—Maldición, guarda silencio, ¿quieres? no me hagas perder más la paciencia. Bastante estoy haciendo con dejar que te quedes junto a mi casa, solo por esta noche. Y me llamo Arthur —Cerró la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos del joven. Volvió a abrir la entrada, recordando algo— Ah, y por cierto, si ves algo que parece un ogro baboso, con dientes hacia afuera, no quiero que empieces a gritar. Es un _Ghoul_, y es perfectamente inofensivo.

El rostro del chico que comenzaba a volverse sonriente cambió en un instante a una expresión de horror, y se le escapó al menos un grito azorado, suplicando que le dejara entrar. Arthur volvió a cerrar la puerta de todas formas, rodando los ojos. La noche era joven, pero prefería ir a dormir pronto.

—Vaya día... ni si quiera pude conseguir las hierbas —Resignado, se giró, buscando con la mirada a sus fieles compañeros— Ey... _Mint_... _Nath_... chicas, ¿dónde están?

Anduvo por la casa, buscando aunque fuera a las hadas, dado que solía encontrar alguna invariablemente danzando por ahí. Pero esta vez no vio a nadie, ni a su _puffskein_, ni a las hadas, ni a su escarbato. ¡Ni a su conejo! Empezaba a preocuparse.

—En serio, ¿Dónde se han metido?

Se asomó por la ventana al jardín, escrutando la oscuridad. No escuchaba el sonido de sus amigos, ni de los grillos tampoco. Eso solo podía significar algo malo. ¿Qué diablos habría pasado? Salió de la casa sin pensárselo, y Feliciano, quien estaba sentado a un lado canturreando una triste cancioncilla, levantó la cabeza, ilusionado.

—¡Ssh! —Chistó Arthur con vehemencia, y Feliciano cerró la boca, mirándolo con miedo.

Arthur aguzó el oído, buscando algo que le diera la clave de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un relincho le dio la respuesta. Alarmado, corrió hacia el origen del sonido.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Exclamó Feliciano, levantándose de un salto— ¡No me dejes!

Corrió tras de él, pero Arthur ya no le dio mucha más importancia.

Conforme andaba, el ruido fue haciendo más intenso, y llegó a tiempo para ver un escenario que le pareció salido del apocalipsis. Estaban encerrando a su precioso unicornio en una fría y sucia jaula, y el resto de sus criaturas ya estaban dentro de las mismas, salvo por un par, que ya estaban amarradas.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con horror, y cada gota de su ser se llenó de una indignación venenosa.

—¡Basta, deténganse! —Salió de la negrura de la noche, lo que sobresaltó a los captores por un momento— ¿Cómo han llegado aquí-? ¿Con que autoridad están haciendo esto?

Estaba dispuesto a quemarles las ropas, y hasta unos cuantos dedos mínimo, con tal del liberar a los únicos amigos que tenía en el mundo.

Los guardias –probablemente al servicio de algún Lord, viendo sus atuendos- lo miraron como si de un bicho se tratara. Arthur sintió una mirada extra sobre de si, y se percató finalmente de que Feliciano estaba detrás de él, a su lado. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Son ordenes —Replicó uno de los guardias— Toda criatura mágica debe ser llevada con las autoridades.

Arthur, aparentemente, estaba de suerte, puesto que la luz de las lámparas no le iluminaba lo suficiente como para que su ropaje dejara expuesta su condición. Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, por un momento.

¿Feliciano estaría al tanto de ella?

Pero primero lo primero: Ver qué demonios estaban haciendo esos malnacidos con sus queridas criaturas.

—Ustedes no son precisamente de las autoridades —Espetó, fulminándolos con la mirada— Trabajan para algún Lord, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quién, eh?

—Lord Bonnefoy —Respondió el mismo— Pero usted no tiene derecho a interferir, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí-?

—Oh, claro que lo tengo. ¿Y por qué ese tal Lord ha decidido de repente que quiere acabar definitivamente con todo lo que tenga magia?

—Eso no le incumbe. No puede hacer nada al respecto. Pero si realmente desea cambiar algo... puede ir con su alteza a discutirlo —Dijo el mismo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Arthur escuchó al unicornio relinchar una vez más, antes de ver cómo le ponían una especie de bozal en el hocico. Indignado, apretando la mandíbula, palpó sin mucho disimulo su propia ropa, buscando su varita. Sintió como se le sumía el estómago, notando que por las prisas había dejado la varita en casa.

—Veh, ¿Arthur? —Era Feliciano, quien había permanecido sin decir nada, cosa rara.

Arthur apenas le regresó la mirada, volviendo a fijar la vista sobre el burlón guardia.

—Eso haré —Soltó, con sus ojos refulgiendo con fiereza— ¿Dónde vive?

Haría cualquier cosa por salvar a esas criaturas.

El hombre no disimuló su risa, encerrando al último par de animales, indicándole la dirección.

—Ahí estaré para mañana temprano —Dijo Arthur, sin disimular su enojo— ¡Pero cómo le hagan el más mínimo daño a esas criaturas mientras tanto, no respondo por mis acciones!

Al día siguiente cumplió con su promesa. Pero Feliciano, aunque si se fue de su casa, realmente _no_ se fue; por qué lo acompañó a su viaje, sin que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera el rubio pudiera cambiarlo.

Feliciano no se iría de su lado, hasta después de mucho tiempo. Pero eso, claro, ni Arthur ni el mismo Feliciano lo sabían. El chiquillo, que en realidad no era tan chiquillo, según le dijo a Arthur, no dijo prácticamente nada en cuanto a los poderes de Arthur, y éste tampoco quiso traer el tema. Feliciano lo había visto hacer magia, de modo que tenía que saberlo; lo más curioso era que lo había tomado perturbadoramente bien, casi como si fuera normal. Era la primera vez que a Arthur le pasaba eso.

La travesía hacía el lugar donde residía el Lord les llevó casi un día entero. Para cuando llegaron, Feliciano, quien se estaba aferrando al mago como si fuera su único soporte en el mundo –lo que de hecho era bastante cierto- estaba ya al borde de la desesperación. Se controló una parte del trayecto admirablemente para no quejarse, a petición/orden de Arthur, pero, al final, no pudo evitar reventar, y quejarse del dolor por el que habían pasado sus pobres piernas. Se tiró al suelo, lloriqueando.

—_¡For God's sake!_ ¡Levantate! —Exclamó Arthur, dando una rápida mirada alrededor, esperando que nadie tuviera la desgracia de pasar por ahí ver la escenita— ¡Estamos en frente ya de la ciudad! ¡En frente!

Feliciano había escogido dejarse caer justo delante de la entrada.

—¡No puedo! —Resolló Feliciano, derrotado— Ya no puedo, veh…

Arthur no podía creer que estuviera metido en semejante situación.

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me seguiste?!

—¡Eres la única persona que conozco, del pueblo, y aquí! —Feliciano se sentó, tallándose los ojos— Veh… si no te seguía, me volverían a encontrar esos hombres y me-

—Sí, ya sé, tu vida es una mierda —Arthur volteó con molestia, aun buscando gente en los alrededores.

—Estoy muy cansado, Arthur —Feliciano lo miró con una perfecta cara de cordero desollado.

Que era como iba a terminar si seguía mirándolo de esa forma.

—¡Pues ahora caminas el último tramo, o yo mismo te echaré a la hoguera!

—¡Veeeh, no!

Arthur no tenía ni remota idea de que podría significar "veh", pero tampoco le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntarlo.

—Andando —Gruñó, entrando a la ciudad.

Feliciano se levantó pesadamente, yendo cerca del mago, arrastrando los pies.

En poco tiempo, la gente comenzó a ponerles más y más atención conforme avanzaban. Si bien eran un dúo un tanto extraño, más extraño les parecía la vestimenta del rubio. Arthur aumentó la velocidad, ignorando los lamentos de Feliciano, sabiendo que pronto descubrirían su verdadera naturaleza.

—¡Muévete! —Masculló ásperamente, instándolo a moverse.

Las miradas y murmullos se volvieron tan evidentes que hasta Feliciano llegó a notarlo, y sus quejidos se acallaron un poco, mirando a la muchedumbre sin entender.

—¿Arthur…?

—¡Cállate! —Chistó, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación.

En esas condiciones llegaron frente a las puertas del castillo. Los guardias inmediatamente le cerraron el paso.

—Vengo a ver a… su alteza —Se obligó a decir, sin poder esconder del todo un gesto de repugnancia— Para hablarle de un asunto urgente.

Fue rechazado de inmediato, y sin meditación. Momentos más tarde, se percataron al fin de su apariencia, y los planes de Arthur se alteraron solo un poco. Feliciano temblaba.

—Plan B —Sonrió Arthur sin ganas, sacando la varita.

_OoO_

_Que irónico ¿no? Shrek quería sacar a las criaturas, y lo que quiere Arthur es salvarlas, aww xD_

_Prometo que al siguiente –o al siguiente del siguiente, a lo mucho (¿?)- se verá ya a la famosa princesa._

_Gracias por los follows, btw._

_¿Review, para animar a escribir lo que sigue? :3 _


	3. Prólogo parte III

**Prólogo (parte III)**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, aumentando el escándalo que ya había al chocar contra la pared. El Lord, de cabello rubio ondulado hasta a los hombros, que se encontraba en la sala, de frente a una elegante mesa y un montón de papeles, levantó la vista, captando al instante una figura desconocida que entraba estrepitosamente, seguido de una figura un poco más pequeña que llegó igualmente como rayo.

—¡Usted…! ¡Tú! —Exclamó, un rubio de ojos verdes y enormes cejas, apuntándole con algo que llevaba en una mano, y el Lord se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Un montón de guardias llegaron corriendo tras de ellos, y el otro joven –el que había llegado después– se escondió tras el otro, aferrándose a la capa del rubio.

—¡Ordéneles que salgan! —Gritó éste— ¡Ahora, o lo mataré aquí mismo!

Para ese momento, el Lord ya había sumado dos más dos, y sabía perfectamente que la persona frente podía ser más peligrosa con esa_ rama_ en la mano, que todos sus guardias juntos con lanzas.

—Salgan —Ordenó, sin despegar la vista del mago. Notando la vacilación de sus subordinados, repitió, con voz aún más imponente— Hagan lo que les digo. Y cierren la puerta.

Lentamente, los guardias fueron retrocediendo, y la puerta se cerró sin más barullo. Los hombros de Arthur se relajaron ligeramente, libre ya de la tensión de la primera etapa de su plan. El menor del dúo temblaba, pero logró calmarse un poco al verse sin tanta gente rodeándolo y cargando con armas.

—Veh…

Hubo un breve silencio, en la que Arthur y el Lord, que parecía apenas un poco mayor que el mago se evaluaron mutuamente. La leve sonrisa de triunfo de Arthur se desvaneció, y, por el contrario, el otro sonrió escasamente.

—Buenas tardes, _señor hechicero._ ¿A que le debo el placer de su visita…? ¿Debería esperar alguna otra visita inesperada de este tipo?

—Al grano, _su alteza_ —Remarcó Arthur sin ganas, sin bajar la varita, sacudiéndose la capa para hacer que Feliciano le soltara de una buena vez— Necesito que me explique algo, y que cambie de parecer respecto a ello; mejor si es dentro de los próximos tres minutos.

—Ah, pides mucho en la vida, ¿eh? Mi nombre es Francis —Dijo el aludido, haciendo algo similar a una reverencia pero con una mano— Francis Bonnefoy. Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Preguntó, sonriendo con una expresión que no le gustó nada a Arthur.

—Eso no le importa, y tampoco tiene importancia. Solo me interesa saber una cosa: ¿Por qué su repentina decisión de mandar a capturar todo ser diferente, quitarles toda su libertad?

—¿Diferente?

—¡Mágico! —Estalló Arthur, frunciendo el ceño con fiereza— ¡No los quieren solo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes! ¡Pero ni si quiera se molestan en conocerles!

Notó la admirada mirada de Feliciano, y la asombrada de Francis, por lo que se percató al fin de la vehemencia de sus palabras, y sintió como se sonrojaba. Carraspeó, intentando sacudirse su incomodidad. Mientras tanto, Feliciano ya se había tranquilizado casi por completo, y comenzaba a tontear por la habitación. Francis solo lo miró un par de veces, como quien mira a un perrito faldero y curioso.

—Si tanto te incomoda, tu… amigo puede esperar afuera.

—No es mi amigo… —Murmuró Arthur, pero se negó a gastar más su tiempo en explicaciones fútiles— Como sea, lo que usted ha hecho me ha afectado directamente. Y necesito que se retracte.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a mi decisión de poner a los… mágicos, en cautiverio? —Francis, evidentemente mucho más calmado, empezó a juguetear con una pluma que llevaba entre las manos.

—Sí. A eso justamente.

El silencio regresó, y la expresión de Francis se tornó un poco más seria. Levantó una botella que tenía sobre la mesa, y Arthur alzó ligeramente la varita, alerta, pero lo único que hizo Francis fue servirla en una copa que tenía convenientemente al lado.

—¿Te ofrezco una?

La mirada de Arthur fue de lo más elocuente.

—Ya veo que no. Vaya malhumor, como para rechazar vino de éste —Francis no escondió el dejo burlón, y Arthur arrugó el entrecejo, costumbre ya muy arraigada— Pero te diré una cosa. Si estás tan preocupado por ese asunto… lo que te interesa es cambiarlo, ¿no es cierto?

—No, solo caminé unos 30 kilómetros hasta aquí por puro gusto.

—Lo dicho, que humor, _mon ami_ —El Lord disimuló una leve risa, dándole un sorbo a su copa.

—¿Mona… que? —Dijo Feliciano, parpadeando, y Arthur solo los miró mal a ambos.

En realidad se debía más bien la frustración de no saber tampoco lo que significaba.

—Amigo mío, dije —Sonrió Francis.

Arthur torció el gesto, pero Francis le interrumpió antes de poder escuchar sus quejas.

—Dijiste que no querías perder el tiempo, pero eso es justamente lo que estás haciendo. Por eso te digo de una vez, también para evitar preocupar a los que nos deben estar espiando allá afuera: Te propongo un trato.

Arthur lo miró calculadoramente, evaluando sus opciones.

—¿Un trato?

—Hay algo que necesito que hagan por mí, por qué yo no puedo hacerlo. No he podido conseguir a nadie que lo haga, o, más bien, que lo cumpla; pero creo que tu podrías servirme para ello.

—¿Ajá…? —Arthur estaba mucho más cansado de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar notar, pero sentía su paciencia ir cada vez más en caída libre.

—Suena a cuento, pero… necesito a alguien… que me ayude a rescatar…

El suspenso quedó en el aire, y hasta Feliciano volteó, ladeando la cabeza.

—…A una princesa —Completó Francis, esperando con interés la reacción del mago.

A éste la impresión y la noticia le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

—No hablará en serio —Bufó.

—Hablo más en serio que tú, si no aceptas.

—Una princesa… —Dijo Feliciano, más bien para sí, y una sonrisa bobalicona se plasmó en su rostro. Arthur no le prestó mayor atención.

—¡Hey, eso no es…!

—Si haces lo que te pido, dejaré libres a tus amiguitos —Siguió Francis, y Arthur volvió a callarse a fuerzas— Incluso a ti, si logras brindarme ese "favor". Favor por favor, ¿Qué tal?

—Eso… —Empezó Arthur, lanzándole una mirada ansiosa a la puerta. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Verás… para poder convertirme en rey, necesito una esposa, o al menos según una tonta ley —Explicó el Lord finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, como si de un mal menor se tratara— Pero las princesas escasean, y me estoy quedando sin opciones. Esa chica, además de ser un auténtico primor —Intentó no reír, viendo la expresión de disgusto que esa frase causó en Arthur— es la que más cerca se encuentra de aquí. El problema, claro está, es su custodio, como ya sabes.

Arthur volvió a repasar sus opciones, y descubrió lo que ya sabía. No tenía para donde más hacerse.

—Yo te recomendaría que aceptaras mi oferta, ya que estoy siendo generoso —Añadió Francis seriamente— De lo contrario…. Puedes matarme si gustas, pero ni tu ni yo saldremos ganando.

En eso, había que aceptarlo, tenía toda la maldita razón.

—Bien —Acató el aludido, entre dientes— ¿Dónde, cuando, como…?

No tenía ni la menor idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—El lugar es un lejano, si vas por tus propios medios-

—Que es lo que haré —Irrumpió Arthur tercamente, con un gruñido.

—_Dieu,_ que manía por interrumpir —Francis suspiró ligeramente— En fin, no te puede llevar más de una semana y media.

La cara de Feliciano estaba empezando a decaer un poco.

—En cuanto a la bestia que custodia al premio… es decir, la princesa… hace mucho que dejó de ser un dragón —Continuó Francis— Tengo entendido que al principio nadie pasaba de la entrada, así que se le cambió por algo mejor.

—Ya, y después de que lo cambiaron ¿lograron pasar de la entrada?

—Oh, claro, pero ahora el problema es otro. Desde entonces todos entran… pero ninguno ha salido todavía.

Feliciano inmediatamente empezó a emitir unos sonidos ahogados, y Arthur le dio un sopapo en la cabeza sin poder contenerse.

—Demonios,¿Podrías dejar de berrear por todo aunque sea una vez? —Se quejó, lanzándole una nada tranquilizante mirada, y Feliciano se tragó la angustia como pudo.

—Lo siento —musitó, desviando la mirada, pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Arthur rodó los ojos, volviendo a girarse hacía el Lord. En realidad él también se preguntaba qué clase de monstruo habrían puesto en la entrada, y, en especial el no saberlo, le preocupaba. Si al menos supiera de qué se trataba…

—Pues vaya monstruo eficiente. ¿Y de qué clase de ser estamos hablando…?

—Eso mismo quisiera yo saber —El hombre rio ligeramente, aunque sin muchos ánimos.

Feliciano se encogió, y Arthur frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Es que ni si quiera lo sabes?

—No, ni yo ni nadie. Pero hay rumores, ¿sabes? —Comentó Francis, tomando un sorbo de su copa— El ser que cuida a la princesa es apodado, por lo poco que se sabe, _"El guerrero"._

—¿El guerrero? —Repitió Arthur, mofándose, dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona.

—Así es, _mon-_

—No te atrevas a llamarme amigo, en el idioma que sea —Espetó, antes de darse cuenta de que lo había dicho.

Por un momento temió una reacción que hiciera que llegaran de regreso los guardias a cortarle la cabeza, pero en vez de eso, las cejas de Francis se arquearon ligeramente, con sus ojos azules mirándole con aire divertido.

—Tienes agallas, no lo niego… _chèr _—Se burló.

Arthur abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Aún tenía que llegar a un acuerdo que le permitiera conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Pero dudo que te sirva para el lugar al que vas —Sonrió el Lord finalmente.

—Eso no importa. Confío en mis habilidades —Contestó a regañadientes, mirándolo apenas disimulando su descontento— Pero, entonces, hablando claro…Si hago lo que me pides… ¿dejaras libres, y en paz, a las criaturas? ¿A todo ser mágico?

Francis sacudió leve la cabeza, y Arthur llegó a pensar que había fracasado estrepitosamente, cuando el noble recuperó su sonrisa.

—Tu solo rescata a la princesa, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Lo jura? —Insistió Arthur, sin percatarse del todo de que le estaba llamando de usted. Otra vez.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—Y una mierda con las palabras. Firme un papel, o nos quedamos aquí hasta que se decida a hacer las cosas bien.

Francis rió.

De esa forma, Arthur logró salir del ileso, al igual que Feliciano. Dudaba de si _Francis _mantendría su palabra, incluso con todo y papel. Después de todo, ningún papel, por oficial que fuera, valía mucho precisamente; una llamarada, y adiós documento. Pero esa era su única esperanza. Antes de salir, el rubio le dirigió una última mirada al castillo.

Esperaba que no le importara al Lord tener una torre menos.

_OoO_

Y así empezó su terrible travesía. El Lord tuvo razón. Pasaron varios días, antes de que lograran acercarse a su objetivo. ¿Qué hacía Feliciano todavía ahí? Arthur se lo preguntaba día a día, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia. Si bien era cierto que le regañaba, amonestaba, criticaba, y jaloneaba. Sin embargo Arthur, a pesar de todo, no era ningún ogro. Solo tenía problemas de carácter, y estaba un poco amargado por su mala experiencia de vida, pero no era, de ningún modo, una mala persona, y eso Feliciano lo notaba. Era de las pocas personas así que había conocido, y eso era lo que más le impulsaba a no alejarse. Con el tiempo, ambos llegaron a adaptarse mejor a la situación.

Excepto al último momento antes de llegar.

—Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta~

—Por todos los… ¿Qué te he dicho de cantar eso…?

—Pero me hace sentir mejor, ve~

—Debí haber dejado que te capturaran aquel día —Resopló Arthur cansinamente. Feliciano bajó la voz. Como iba más rápido, Arthur llegó primero frente al borde, el peligroso borde, que rodeaba la fosa llena de lava que había que cruzar sobre un puente colgante, y se detuvo, anticipando la reacción de su acompañante.

—Esto no es nada, no hay nada que tem-

Aún no había completado la frase cuando Feliciano ya estaba gritando.

—¡¿Podrías al menos esperarme a terminar?!

—¡No! —Lloriqueó Feliciano, negando velozmente con la cabeza— ¡No quiero pasar por ahí!

—¡Si sigues gritando vas a hacer venir a lo que sea que esté cuidando el maldito castillo!

Eso lo acalló bastante, aunque hacerle cruzar fue un poco más complicado.

_OoO_

—V-veh… —Tembló Feliciano, mirándolo con miedo.

—Es mejor si nos separamos, ¿comprendes? Así acabaremos más rápido —Explicó Arthur, ya de bastantes malas pulgas.

—Q-quiero ir contigo…

—¡Que no! Este castillo es enorme, esto podría tomarnos una eternidad... además, lo más probable es que _"El Guerrero"_ no exista, y no sea más que un mito. ¿No se supone, aparte, que nadie ha salido? ¿Cómo se hacen esos rumores? —Soltó Arthur entre gruñidos, impacientemente.

—Pero…

—Si vuelvo a escuchar otro pero, te meteré esta varita por…

Hubo un tintineo, que resonó fácilmente entre las paredes del viejo, oscuro castillo. Arthur se calló, y Feliciano quedó como tumba, aumentando su temblorina. El ruido no volvió a sonar.

—Tu busca aquí… está más iluminado —Le ordenó Arthur en voz baja, dándose la vuelta lentamente, y alzando la varita. Una luz se formó en un extremo.

—U-hum, pero… y el sonido…

—Sonó exactamente hacia donde yo voy a ir —Espetó Arthur, y continuó caminando cautelosamente— Ahora cierra la boca.

Feliciano asintió sin dejar de temblar. Su miedo siguió, por lo que solo se dedicó a dar vueltas en la misma zona.

Arthur ya había avanzado un buen tramo, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido. Rebuscaba en su memoria, en busca de una pista de la ubicación de la princesa. Al menos en los cuentos, ¿dónde aparecía?

Mientras, Feliciano empezó a canturrear una cancioncilla inventada, algo que siempre le ayudaba a calmarse.

—Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta… pasta… veh… ¿uh?

Se acercó un poco a una mancha brillante en el suelo, que llamó su atención. Se estremeció de miedo. ¿Sería sangre?

Pero no, no lo era. Era un charco de agua que se había formado de una pequeña gotera. Respiró aliviado, cuando le pareció sentir algo raro cerca de él.

Cuando volvió a mirar la supuesta mancha, se percató de una figura con armadura detrás de él, reflejada contra el charco de agua, alzando algo que lucía sospechosamente afilado.

—¡AAAAH! ¡ARTHUR!

Fue tan potente el grito del italiano, que Arthur, a pesar de estar en una sección diferente, llegó a escucharla. Oyó su voz, ampliada por un conveniente eco, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente con alarma. Se trabó por un momento, pensando que hacer, y más gritos resonaron en el castillo. Siseó con coraje.

—¡Aguanta, Feliciano!

Al momento siguiente, se encontró con que estaba corriendo, en busca de su –o cuando menos en un comienzo– indeseado acompañante.

Su orgullo escocía al pensarlo, pero el desagrado por su presencia había disminuido, hasta el punto de haber dejado de ser una autentica molestia en esos días.

Se dijera lo que dijera, estar solo toda la vida, sin poder hablar con nadie, no era una opción para nadie con sangre en las venas.

A los pocos segundos vio a Feliciano corriendo, y se detuvo de golpe, derrapando en el piso.

—¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Arthur, me persiguen!

El rubio iba a gritarle algo de vuelta, conservando aun la esperanza de que Feliciano estuviera huyendo de su propia sombra, pero se atragantó con sus palabras al ver que _si _había alguien detrás del chico. Sacó la varita, apuntándola hacia el perseguidor, que vestía una armadura. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de dispararle un hechizo, Feliciano pasó justo por la línea de fuego.

—¡Apártate, idiota!

—¡V-veh! ¡Lo siento!

Feliciano se quitó, y Arthur tuvo tiempo suficiente para lanzar uno de sus hechizos más potentes. Aun así el guerrero resultó tener buenos reflejos, y se apartó. Al pensar en ello Arthur cayó en cuenta de algo, y no le ayudó a disminuir la presión que sentía, si no al revés. ¡El guerrero! ¿No era así como le llamaban a el guardián de la princesa?

Si lograban escapar, serían los primeros.

Tuvo la fugaz visión de Feliciano pasando como una exhalación a su lado, y luego de otra figura re apareciendo en su campo de visión, y lanzándose sobre de él. Arthur reaccionó a duras penas bien, y disparó otro hechizo. Rebotó contra la armadura. El shock le hizo vacilar, y el guerrero se le abalanzó encima, estampándolo contra la pared.

—¡Ugh!

—¡Arthur! —Berreó Feliciano, sonando ya un tanto lejano.

Arthur había dado por hecho de que el famoso guerrero no era más que un humano, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¡Era demasiada fuerza! Se retorció para evitar el agarre, y se fijó en la espada que su oponente llevaba en la otra mano. Juntando coraje disparó al arma, y la espada se le escapó de las manos al guerrero. Brincó como resorte, e intentó salir corriendo.

—¡Arthur! —Volvió a gritar Feliciano, asustado, pero ya no sonaba tan lejos como antes.

Arthur sintió como le tiraban de un brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. El guerrero volvía a estar sobre de él. Arthur se giró, tratando de no ser aprisionado contra la pared de nuevo, pero fue inútil; y, en el proceso, tiró su varita. Para empeorar las cosas, el guerrero sacó una daga que cargaba consigo, que Arthur no había notado hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —Siseó, francamente asustado, intentando pensar en algo. Entonces recordó que podía usar, bajo ciertas circunstancias y con muchas dificultades, la magia para aparecerse.

Pronto repitió unas palabras en su mente, rogando internamente que funcionara. Lo logró. Giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció, mientras la daga del guerrero se clavaba con fuerza en el lugar en el que había estado un segundo antes.

_OoO_

_¡Ha! A partir del siguiente, ahora sí, ya verán que se viene Nyo!EU salvaje :3 (¿?)_

_Ah, imagínense la catástrofe que debe de haber armado Iggy para poder pasar a ver a Francis xDDD_

_Sé que se debe ver este Francis medio OOC, pero hay una razón para ello: No es lo mismo un Francis normal que un Francis Lord, o sea, no :I (?) Digo, su crianza y educación es totalmente diferente, ¿no? xD O tal vez si Iggy hubiera sido una chica su comportamiento no hubiera variado mucho, no sé XD_


	4. De Princesas y Guardianes

**IV: De Princesas y Guardianes**

Arthur aterrizó, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, en el duro suelo, después de haber aparecido en el aire.

Eso, decididamente, no salió como lo planeado.

—Ouch… —Se quejó, intentando ponerse de pie adoloridamente.

Momentos antes de que Feliciano le gritara, había llegado a su mente el recuerdo de lo que las historias contaban. El último cuarto de la torre más alta. Ahí era donde se decía que dejaban a las princesas. ¿De verdad todo iba a ser tan similar a los cuentos de hadas?

Arthur, con el pensamiento girando en su cabeza, se levantó a duras penas, con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas. Cuando logró enfocar la mirada, lo primero que distinguió fue una cama frente de él. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de habitación. Pero eso no era lo más importante, si no que sobre la cama yacía una joven dormida.

Arthur pasó por un breve shock en ese momento. ¡Que golpe de suerte! El recordar el lugar indicado al que debía llegar poco antes de la aparición... seguramente lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Había escuchado en las historias de la belleza de las princesas, pero era la primera vez que veía una. Y las historias tenían razón.

Su cabello rubio, ondulado y brillante le llegaba apenas debajo de los hombros, y sus facciones finas le daban un curioso aire de inocencia. Se detuvo, permitiéndose preguntarse por un instante de qué color serían sus ojos. Apartó el pensamiento velozmente, tachándolo de cursi.

Eso sí, no le gustaba la idea de despertarla, pero no le quedaba de otra. Se animó a acercarse. Era algo que tenía que hacer, sí o sí.

—Hey… despierta… —Empezó, no muy seguro.

Pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

—Anda, levántate…

Tampoco pasó nada, salvo que los gritos de Feliciano volvieron a resonar.

Arthur sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba nuevamente, y cualquier rastro de posible delicadeza o sensibilidad se fue al traste.

—_¡Bloody hell! _¡Que no tenemos mucho tiempo…! ¡Princesa!

Pero la chica seguía respirando de manera acompasada, y ni si quiera se movió.

—¡Que conste que traté! —Siseó Arthur por lo bajo, rebuscando entre su atuendo para sacar su varita, cuando recordó que la había tirado. Su rostro se ensombreció brevemente, antes de que le viniera una imagen a la mente, que le arrancó un atisbo de sonrisa triunfal.

Por si acaso, se había escondido otra varita en una manga. La sostuvo entre sus manos, disculpándose mentalmente con la pobre chica. La agitó un par de veces, murmurando una palabra, y un chorro de agua salió despedido de su varita hacía la cara de la princesa, que se levantó de un salto tan alto y tan abrupto que hizo que el mismo Arthur retrocediera.

—¡Waaa! —La joven trató de limpiarse el agua de la cara con las manos, sin mucho éxito— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

Arthur seguía un poco alarmado.

—¡Bueno, lo siento, pero cálmate! —Guardó la varita antes de que ella se diera cuenta, para evitar problemas. Después de todo, lucía como un… caballero, en ese momento, no como un mago. Y lo último estaba penado, tal vez de muerte en esos momentos. Gracias al cielo había tenido la sensatez de viajar disfrazado. No llevaba ni su capa. De hecho, lo único que traía que podría distinguirle era su varita mágica, y eso podía ocultarlo. Agradecidamente hasta su rostro estaba bien cubierto por un yelmo… ocultando sus distintivas cejas.

La joven pestañeó, dejando bien abiertos sus grandes ojos azules, y por un segundo Arthur tuvo la rara y vaga impresión de que lo estaba seduciendo. Pero luego ella se talló los ojos, y estornudó de la manera más estruendosa posible.

—Ah, disculpa —Agarró un pañuelo que tenía junto a la cama, y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente— Polvo.

Sobra decir que Arthur estaba bastante disgustado.

—¿Esto es una princesa? —Murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, casi decepcionado.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no hacerse de ideas, se había imaginado a la princesa de otra manera muy diferente. Dulce, amable, educada… la única expectativa que cumplía, a su punto de vista, era que era bonita.

—Ya estoy bien —La muchacha dejó el pañuelo a lado de la cama, y puso toda su atención en observar a Arthur, que se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Pero luego ella sonrió ampliamente, y rió, como si estuviera muy divertida.

—¡Al fin! ¡Soy libre! —Saltó de nuevo, y adoptó una pose muy extraña, como de un guerrero con el puño en alto— ¡Sabía que este día llegaría!

Arthur le dedicó solo un momento más, entre la decepción y la molestia.

—Sí, sí, que bien —Concedió de mala gana, aproximándose a la princesa y agarrándola de la muñeca— Tenemos que irnos, ahora. A estas alturas podrían haberse comido en un caldo a Feli…ciano —La arrastró hacía la puerta, maldiciendo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que había usado un diminutivo del nombre.

—¿Qué? —Ella pareció sorprendida, y muy preocupada de repente— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Quién es Feli? Ya acabaste con el guerrero, ¿no?

—No —Contestó, refiriéndose a la última pregunta, sin dejar de jalarla por las escaleras.

La chica gritó, y Arthur estuvo tentado de lanzarle otro hechizo.

—¡Pero eso está mal! ¡Así no va el orden! —Lloriqueó ella— ¡Te mataran como a todos los demás!

—Pues disculpa, pero creo que soy el único que ha logrado sacarte de la torre, ¿o me equivoco?

La rubia abrió la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo a media frase.

—Anda, supongo que tienes razón.

Arthur rodó los ojos.

_OoO_

Los gritos de Feliciano habían tenido un solo origen: "El guerrero"

Había sido arrastrado, cargado a la fuerza, y casi apaleado. Más bien por el susto perdió la consciencia durante no supo cuánto tiempo, pero cuando la recuperó estaba atado de manos y pies. Feliciano soltó un chillido, viendo a su captor que estaba en un extremo de la sala.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —Le empezó a dar una sensación punzante de lágrimas en los ojos, al pensar en que estaba a punto de acabar igual que todos los demás que se habían atrevido a entrar al castillo.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

—¡Por favor, señor guerrero! ¡No me mates!

El guerrero siguió impasible.

—¡Soy muy joven, y puro y casto! ¡Solo quiero volver a casa!

Más silencio. De repente, a Feliciano se le ocurrió algo. ¿Mentir era un pecado, incluso si salvaba su vida?

—¡Mi hermano mayor se preocupará muchísimo, y es mi única familia...! ¡No puedo hacerle eso!

El guerrero, que permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar, finalmente hizo un solo movimiento con la cabeza.

Incluso Feliciano fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había encontrado un posible punto de salvación.

—Oh… puede ser que… ¿Tú también tienes un hermano mayor?

Como siempre, no hubo respuesta, pero Feliciano lo tomó como un sí.

—¡Supongo que has de ser muy joven! —Rió nerviosamente— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas en esto…? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco?

El guerrero empezó a voltear hacía cada rincón del lugar, pero sin prestarle ni remota atención a él.

—Bueno, eso no importa, ¡pero tienes que ser un guardián buenísimo, como para que te hayan escogido para una tarea tan importante! Digo, nadie ha… h-había logrado entrar… ve~! ¡No te enojes, se me salió sin pensar!

Pero el otro ni se inmutó.

—…Como me encantaría tener un plato de pasta en este momento —Se quejó el italiano tristemente.

_OoO_

Después de salir de la torre, Arthur y la princesa empezaron a bajar escaleras sin parar. Él seguía bajando rápidamente, sin soltar su agarre a la muñeca de la ella, que lo acompañaba sin quejarse, y no parecía tener problemas para seguirle el paso. Todo iría bastante bien para Arthur, de no ser por un detalle. La famosa princesa, que no paraba de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a rescatar a tu amigo? ¡Haha, suena como una gran aventura!

—…Primera, no es mi amigo. Segunda, _no _es una gran aventura, es solo un problema extra que me gané al dejar que el bobo de Feliciano viniera —Explicó de mala gana— Ahora, ¡deja de hacer tanto ruido antes de que "_El guerrero" _se entere de donde estamos un piso antes de llegar ahí!

—Aish, qué carácter tienes, eh… ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

Para espanto de Arthur, ella se soltó sin dificultad de su agarre, y deslizó la mano desde su muñeca hasta _su_ mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—¡Hey! —El inglés se detuvo abruptamente y se sacudió su mano a la primera, para confusión de la princesa, que también se detuvo— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Pues… tomarme de la mano con mi salvador —Sonrió ella con simpleza, y Arthur frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

—Ya, pues no lo hagas —Replicó, y el semblante de la chica se entristeció ligeramente, por lo que lo siguiente lo dijo de modo menos áspero, aunque no ayudó mucho— Sígueme, y calla, eso es todo.

Durante todo el tiempo que bajaron escaleras permanecieron en un silencio no muy confortable, muy cerca uno del otro, pero Arthur ya no se atrevió ni a tomarla de la muñeca.

_OoO_

Larguísimos minutos pasaron, y Feliciano seguía en el mismo lugar, hablando para ver si podía lograr que su captor hablara también. Aparentemente, había sido tomado como una especie de rehén, con la idea de que Arthur regresaría a ayudarle. Feliciano se sentía desfallecer. ¿Y si no venía por él?

—¡Basta! —A Feliciano le faltaba poco para ponerse a llorar, pero no le importaba, se estaba cansando de tanto silencio— ¡_Per favore_, respóndeme algo, no me gusta hablar solo!

El guerrero movió la cabeza hacía ambos lados con cansancio.

—No va a pasar nada solo por qué me respondas algunas preguntas —Lloriqueó el italiano, muy alterado, en parte por no entender ninguna de las reacciones de su captor— ¡Por favor! ¡No dejaré de hablar hasta que contestes…! ¡Y después te dejaré en paz, lo prometo…! ¡Ve~! ¡Pero no te enojes!

Vio con temor como el guerrero se acercaba hacía él, y se arrastró hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, pero el otro se quedó a unos dos metros de distancia.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Feliciano, habló.

—Si te contesto, después… ¿dejarás de hablar?

Aún más sorprendente le resultó oír que, aunque fue en un gruñido, su voz era un tanto menos grave de lo que pensaba, como aterciopelada.

—S-sí, señor, lo haré.

Casi pudo oírlo suspirar.

—Eres muy molesto —Feliciano tuvo un escalofrió— Pero da igual, si así te callas.

Por un momento, no supo que decir.

—¿C-cuantos años hay de diferencia… entre tú y la princesa?

—Solamente uno.

—¡Vaya, pero la princesa es muy joven…! ¿O no?

—Lo es.

—…¿Y cuántos años tiene?

—Diecinueve.

—…¿Y tú eres menor o mayor que ella? —Comenzaba a perder el miedo lentamente, ahora que le parecía que no iban a asesinarlo de un momento a otro.

—…Mayor.

—¡Ve~! ¡Tienes la misma edad que yo! —Sonrió ligeramente con nerviosismo.

El guerrero se encogió de hombros de manera extraña, y algo le indicó a Feliciano que el tiempo de las preguntas se había terminado. Quedó callado, y no se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

Ya no tenía tanto miedo, aunque seguía teniendo hambre.

Desafortunadamente, los problemas regresaron conforme pasó el rato, y la temperatura fue subiendo en la enorme y viciada sala, al punto de que Feliciano estaba tan acalorado que sintió pena por el guerrero, usando una armadura tan pesada y encerrada.

—Ve~ t-tal vez… sí te quitaras el casco… no sentirías tanto calor…

Aunque lo dijo, tenía miedo de que se enojara, y realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera. El silencio regresó, pero para sorpresa de Feliciano, su captor no se quitó el casco, sino que se levantó la visera.

—¡Wow! —La expresión de asombro se le escapó antes de poder evitarlo— ¡Que bonitos ojos!

El guerrero apretó el arma entre sus manos, y Feliciano se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó rápidamente, y volvió a retroceder hacía la pared.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar que de los muchos bonitos ojos que había visto hasta el momento, los del guerrero eran tan especialmente bonitos, que si hubiera habido una competencia, podían haber ganado.

Un par de minutos después, Feliciano volvió a animarse a _platicar._

—… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Pensó que no recibiría respuesta, pero la consiguió.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Ve~ por qué quiero recordarlo para cuando salga de aquí. D-digo… n-no vas a matarme… ¿verdad?

El guerrero suspiró audiblemente.

—No mato a nadie si puedo evitarlo.

—…Umm, entonces, ¿los que habían entrado aquí antes, ¿no te dejaron de otra?

—No.

Hubo el ya acostumbrado silencio, aunque ya no era ni remotamente tan incómodo como antes. Al cabo de un momento, el guerrero agregó en voz muy baja, incluso para alguien que se encontraba a tan corta distancia.

—…Con los que hice eso… en realidad los hubiera dejado ir, pero… ellos insistieron en luchar.

—Ve~ entiendo —Feliciano sonrió leve, por primera vez en un rato. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo, y preguntó con inocencia— Oye, pero… ¿con los que hiciste eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

El aludido pareció sopesarlo, o eso le contaron sus sombríos ojos a Feliciano.

—No maté a todos los que entraron aquí.

—¿Qué? —Feliciano quedó boquiabierto, con cara de plato.

—No sería capaz de hacer algo así, ¿entiendes? Dejé huir a los que aceptaron la derrota... De ahí vienen los infames rumores que hay... Odio hacer esto —Soltó un leve resoplido, como si con ello al fin hubiera decidido dejar escapar sus pensamientos.

Feliciano se le quedó viendo, con algo peligrosamente cercano a la admiración. El Guerrero hizo el ademán de quitarse el casco, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Feliciano detectó el gesto, y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Por qué no te quitas el casco?

—No, no es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—…Por qué no —Zanjó cortantemente, y Feliciano no hizo más preguntas, bajando la mirada tristemente.

Por momentos se le olvidaba que estaba ahí como rehén.

_OoO_

_Lo prometido es deuda +w+ la verdad me gusta escribir de Nyo!USA siendo una princesa tan sui generis haha_

_Y mientras, el pobre Feli retenido por el dichoso guerrero, cuya identidad es un secreto de estado (?)_

_Oh, lo que me recuerda, contestación al review (?):_

**_Shiro OwO9: _**_Jeje, se agradece mucho el apoyo x33 a mi también me da risa ese parecido xD espero que te guste, y ojalá te quedes a ver como acaba~_

_____Gracias a los follows y favorito~_

_¿Review? Me harías mucha ilusión, ya que al fin entré en materia :3 xD_


End file.
